1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission suitable for use on a snowmobile, and more particularly, to an arrangement for removably attaching a drive shaft of a track belt to an output shaft of a transmission which allows the drive shaft to be easily and quickly assembled with the output shaft.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 39291/75 discloses a snowmobile in which the driving force of an engine is transmitted to a drive shaft of an endless track unit through a V-belt transmission and a chain drive final reduction mechanism to drive the endless track unit. According to the snowmobile disclosed therein, an output-side sprocket is supported by a bearing within a chain case, and one end of a drive shaft for driving the endless track unit is splined to the output-side sprocket.
When the drive shaft is to be mounted or removed in such a chain case as in the above prior art, one must first remove a cover of the chain case, and then remove a fixing bolt for the output-side sprocket. This procedure is complicated and time-consuming.